A Tale Of Blood Sweat And Tears
by IamTheThorn
Summary: "I don't believe you Sokka, every time you and Toph go out it always ends up with injuries or one or both of you in lock up." Katara complaining it's almost as bad as all out war.. Almost..


**A Story Of Blood Sweat & Tears.**

**Author's note: **This is my first Fan Fiction that I have written. It will be a multi chapter fic and is a TOKKA fic based in a modernized version of the Avatar universe, all feedback is highly appreciated and any tips or pointers that could be given would be taken in the highest regard.

**Disclaimer:** All characters and or bands mentioned in this fic belong to their respective owners and industries, All credit belongs to the respective parties, DJ Alur3 is my OC.

_**Sokka's pov**_

"So tell me again Sokka, how did you end up getting into a fight and subsequently get yourself kicked out of the club **again**?" Katara asked as she dabbed my right eyebrow with more force than necessary, I swatted her hand away and hissed in pain indicating she was doing more harm than good at this point in time.

"Tara I told you before, I was just at the bar getting drinks for Toph and myself when this asshole came up and smashed me over the head with a bottle for NO reason so naturally I retaliated.. And Toph somehow got involved… And somewhere along the line half the dance floor was turned to quick sand." I explained to Katara for the 3rd time as I took over from Katara cleaning the nasty cut I had over my right eyebrow.

"I don't believe you Sokka, every time you and Toph go out it always ends up with injuries or one or both of you in lock up and I'm _Sick to death_ of dealing with the consequences!" Katara was starting to get real pissed off, and when that happens it's time to exit stage left.

"He's telling the truth sugarqueen" Toph said from her position on the couch twirling her finger through her bangs obviously getting irritated with Katara's attitude towards the situation.

"Oh and that's supposed tomake things better is It Toph?" Now Katara was furious. She got up and walked over to where Toph was sitting, standing over the small yet powerful bender.

"Yeah it's supposed to stop YOU from blaming US for always causing the trouble, when for once it wasn't US!" Oh great now Toph's pissed. Time to run!

"It doesn't matter who started it Toph, I.." Toph interrupted Katara here. I stood up preparing to make my way over between the two feuding girls when Toph suddenly stood up to Katara, even though her forehead only came up to Katara's eye level she still looked menacing.

"No Katara, it does matter! Sokka and I were out to celebrate MY birthday and some ass came along and FUCKED it up for the both of us and now you're blaming US for starting it all! So just fucking STOP!" Toph stormed out of the room, up the stairs to her room where we heard the door slam with incredible force.

I stood there looking at Katara who in turn looked back at me and said "Do not think this change's anything Sokka-" She began to lecture again

"Just drop it Katara, don't you think you've said enough?" I threw the dirty gauze in the bin and headed up stairs to leave Katara to brood on her own. Poor Aang is going to have a hard time when he gets home.

As I walked through the hallway to my room I heard a sniffle from Toph's room I stopped and knocked on her door

"Toph can I come in" I asked quietly "Hmmph" I'll take that as a yes? I opened the door and shut it quietly then proceeded over to where toph was on her bed, her room wasn't decorated much, it had the basics, a wardrobe, two dressers where she kept her Earth rumble championship belt and dare I say it… Perfumes. Her large four poster queen sized bed sat in the middle of the room under the large window and a study desk sat to the left of her door.

"I'm sorry about Katara's attitude Toph, she had no right to take it out on you" I said as I came and sat on the side of her bed, I reached out and rubbed her shoulder, I don't know why but whenever I did that it would always calm her down just that little bit, she sat up on her bed and wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her favourite jumper.

"Fuck it Sokka I'm sick of her blaming us for always starting the trouble." She said banging her fist into the mattress " I don't know what her deal is, it's like she enjoys blaming us for everything, and she is REALLY starting to get on my nerves." She said throwing her hair band across the room and letting her hair fall free, then wiping her eyes again.

"I know. Look tonight was a dud with everything that has happened and it's not really the best gift I've given you, so let me make it up to you?" I said trying hopelessly to calm her down, it was my fault all this shit happened in the first place, if only I had suggested going to that restaurant down by the water for a candle lit dinner instead of clubbing it, it might not have been a complete failure.

"How do you plan on doing that meathead?" she said and sniffling again, god she looked adorable when she's upset.. Wait what? It's Toph, she's beautiful any day of the week, she's grown so much since we first met when she was only 12, that was five years ago and although she is still a shorty she has filled out where it counts. The girls got curves although she doesn't show them off much, but when she does, she could knock the king off of his throne with her unrivalled natural beauty. She still wears her hair up in her trade mark bun and when she wears it down it comes down just shy of her waist, one would mistake her for a goddess any day of the week.

"Oh I don't know maybe two mosh pit tickets to Rammstein?" I said to her, at the mention of her favourite band Toph physically perked up, sitting up straighter, she had the twinkle in her eyes that one would get when offered a large sum of money.

"Y-You're kidding right?" She asked in disbelief.

"Would I joke about something like this?" I asked as I withdrew the tickets from my coat pocket, Toph practically screamed in joy as she took the tickets from my hand and examined them as best she could without her glasses on.

"Sokka, where did you get these? I thought they were sold out!" I had to physically stop myself from laughing at how quickly her mood had changed, it's funny really, I'd been saving these tickets to give to her as a Christmas present, but now is as good a time as any to give them to her, besides, it's her birthday and no one deserves to be upset and angry on their birthday, so it was only right to give them as a gift now.

"Yes they did sell out but I was lucky enough to snag myself two before they sold out" I explained with barely concealed excitement "Looks like we're going to Republic City in 3 months!" At that I was practically tackled to the floor in a lung crushing hug from Toph. Not that I'm complaining.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you Sokka! This is the best gift ever!" she said as she relinquished the hug and just sat there on top of me.

So here I am on my back with my best friend straddling me, nope nothing sexual here.. she looked me in the eyes and as our gazes met the butterflies in my stomach took flight, our heads moved slowly towards one another, our lips touched lightly, then again and again with more intensity, with more passion, her hands exploring my chest and neck as the kiss became more intense, my hands moved from her shoulders down her sides, to her hips I took control and rolled over so that I was on top, our breathing heavy and erratic, I looked her in the eyes, Those milky green orbs that I could get lost in for an eternity, then something clicked.

"I'm sorry Toph.. I – I can't do this, not now" I said as I got off top of her kneeling beside her I hung my head.

"Sokka…" The longing in her voice made the choice that much more difficult "Please." I could see the hurt in her eyes as I stood to leave, I helped her up and before I could say anything she turned to me and said "It's ok Sokka I – I understand" I caressed her cheek and used my hand to move the bangs away from her eyes, I felt guilty but I couldn't bring myself to hurt someone who meant so much to me,

"I do love you Toph but I just can't do this.. Not yet."

She cupped her hand over mine and whispered "I know, it's not your fault" before giving a sad smile, her hand fell back to her side and I withdrew mine, I turned to leave and I looked back as I got to the door. She watched every step I took as I left the room and softly closed the door.

I mentally bashed myself as I walked to my room walking in and closing the door, flicking the light off, now my room is nothing special, it's the same lay out as Toph's except I've got my sword and boomerang mounted proudly on my wall, my dresser on one side of the room covered in clothes and my desk on the other side riddled in paper.

I got down to my boxers and fell onto my bed "Why is it so hard to move on?" I said to no one in particular as I rolled over and looked out the window at the moon, it'd been almost 2 years since Yue died and I still can't let go, a stray tear fell down my cheek, as I spoke "What do I do Yue, What do I do?" I laid there for a while just staring out the window before finally drifting off into a deep sleep where she came to me once again for what would be the last time.

_Every year on the day that Yue was.. Taken from this world, I go to the same spot in the Spirit Shrine at the Northern Water Tribe and lay a wreath and pray to the spirits that one day we will meet again. Todays like any other day I came to lay the wreath and say my prayer, than I just sit there for a while and think about the time we spent together._

"_Sokka" I heard the ethereal voice, I stood and turned around as quickly as humanly possible and came face to face with her.. with Yue._

"_Y – Yue!" I stumbled back and almost fell into the water, what could I say? I was speechless! Here she was, standing in front of me, as beautiful as the day we met._

"_It's good to see you again Sokka" She spoke so softly that you could barely hear her, she made her way over to me and embraced me in a heavenly hug.. Oh how I've missed her embrace._

"_It's go – good to see you too Yue, I've missed you so much!" I choked out through tears I pulled away and looked her in the eyes, her gaze came up to meet mine and I could see something. But I couldn't put my finger on what it was._

"_I want you to know Sokka, that my death was not your fault. You did all you could to protect me, however I had to fulfil my duty to the spirits and restore the disrupted balance to the universe. Please Sokka understand that this is not nor will it ever be your fault." She spoke words so pure, but I could not bring myself to believe her, I failed and she died because of it._

"_Yue I –" Before I could finish what I was trying to say, she spoke up again this time taking my hands in hers and we never once broke eye contact._

"_You must also let go of the past Sokka, Toph loves you and I know you love her too, I can feel it coursing through your veins as we speak, and even though her love for you is so strong, if you leave her waiting for too long it will diminish and she will eventually move on." She gave me a happy smile… a happy smile? She was asking me to forget her and move on and she was smiling happily?_

"_You're asking me to forget about you and move on?" I asked "I can't just forget about someone I loved whole heartedly" I said matter of factly with stern edge to my voice._

"_I'm not asking you to forget, just to move on, you cannot live in the past forever Sokka, sooner or later the sorrow and anguish from days gone by will consume your soul and tear you apart." Yue was right, I can't live in the past forever, I need to live for today and if that's what she wants me to do then that is what I will do!_

"_I will never forget you Yue and I will always love you! You'll always be in my heart until my dying day!" It was my turn to smile, to reassure her that I will move on and live my life to the fullest._

"_I know you won't sokka and I know you do, I love you too and we will meet again one day, until that day Sokka, be strong for Toph because she needs you as much as you need her, and remember she loves you just as much if not more than I do. Farewell my love." And with that she was gone just as quickly as she had come, it was my time to move on. To remember what we had and not forget the memories we shared, but to make new ones._

I awoke the next morning to the sound of thunder and heavy rain on the roof, doesn't look like I'll be going anywhere today, I begrudgingly rolled over and looked at the clock on my bedside table 5:45AM 'Shit' I thought to myself, I'm awake now so I might as well get up.

I got out of bed and threw a singlet on over my head, I walked out of my room and down the hall, I noticed that Toph's door was open_ 'she must have gotten up through the night I thought'_ I could hear her snoring so I knew she was in there, I kept walking down the stairs and into the kitchen to put the kettle on. I made my coffee and made my way into the lounge room where I plopped down into my trusty recliner, sipping on my hot coffee.

"_C'mon Sokka aren't you ready yet? I swear you're worse than Katara sometimes!" Toph whined as she waited for me in the kitchen with Katara who just raised her eyebrow at the small girl._

"_Hang on Toph, you can't rush perfection ya know!" I yelled back down the stairs as I finished putting my hair in its traditional warrior's wolf tail, once that was done I threw on my coat zipped it up and made my way down stairs to where the impatient Toph was waiting._

"_Bout time Snoozles, let's ditch this joint" she cooed as she grabbed my hand and headed straight for the door, I dug my heals in and pulled her up just before she could reach for the door._

"_Are you sure you and Aang don't want to come out tonight Katara, it is Tophs birthday." I asked looking at my sister who looked like she was conflicted. Katara isn't much of a party person but she doesn't mind a good night out every now and then. _

"_Sorry guys but Aang's got a meeting with the council of five this evening and I've got some cleaning to do" she said, sounds like she's making excuses to me, Katara's been acting kinda weird lately, I'll have to ask her what the deal is tomorrow.. if I'm not too hung-over._

"_Suit yourself Tara" I said shrugging my shoulders as I took charge and lead Toph out the door, "After you madam" I said ushering Toph out the door like a real gentleman._

"_Why thank you Snoozles" she said with a smile that stretched from ear to ear, I swear she almost had a bit of a skip to her step as we headed down the street into town for a night that neither of us would forget in a hurry._

"Morning Sokka" Aang said walking into the lounge room and shutting the front door behind him, snapping me out of my thoughts. Damn that boy is nearly as tall as I am, he's no longer the skinny little Air Bender we found 5 years ago, he's filled out quite a bit, he's almost as buff as I am and has this funny little beard growing, I have to admit he looks pretty good for a 117 year old.

"Morning Aang, what are you doing up so early?" I asked getting up to put my cup in the sink and head back up to my room to try and finish off some of the paperwork I had sitting on my desk.

"Looks like you had a good night last night" He said snickering as he pointed to my eyebrow, I moved my hand up to where he was pointing, it was still sore but nowhere near how bad it was last night, probably looked gross too.

"Yeah it was a night I won't forget easily" I said as I looked out the window into the rain, what a miserable day, why did I have to wake up so early? **(FLASH) **I quickly shot back from the window as a deafening boom radiated overhead, it was almost like Toph had slammed two small mountains together above the house.. Then true to its form.. The electricity went out.

"Great" I mumbled "I'm going back upstairs to finish some paperwork Aang, can you tell Katara that I don't want to be disturbed?" I asked him as I began climbing the stairs, turning around to look at the Avatar as he stretched out on the lounge

"I don't think (yawn) you'll have to worry about her disrupting you Sox, she's been sick all morning the past week." He said as he began nodding off. Sick all morning for the past week.. All morning.. Past week. No she isn't?

"Aang if you've kno – " too late, he was already snoring softly on the lounge. I turned and made my way back up to my room, with my mind only set on one thing that I was definitely going to ask Katara today.. Is she really pregnant?

I walked into my room and flicked the light switch… No power, you idiot Sokka I scolded myself as I sat at my desk and began sorting out the papers I needed this morning and the ones I didn't, putting them into their respective trays so they could be completed at a later date, finally finding the papers I needed to fill out this morning, I got my pen out and tapped the desk lightly while thinking about where to begin.. Obviously on the first page is a good place to start, but in my typical fashion I started somewhere in the middle.

I wasn't sure how much time had passed as I sat at my desk filling out these forms, the rain still pelted down with unrelenting force and the lightning still flashed at random intervals quickly followed by the boom of thunder, and once again my mind began to wonder to last night's events.

_We waited in line to get into one of our favourite clubs in Ba Sing Se, The Dragons Den. It was fairly warm out tonight which wasn't particularly odd for this time of year, but it usually meant we would get one cracker of a storm either early in the morning or some time tomorrow, which doesn't bother either of us. Naturally both Toph and I have walked home in the rain before and we'd do it again too._

"_Is this line ever going to move Snoozles?" Why does she still call me that? I get up earlier than she does every morning and still she keeps calling me Snoozles. I guess it's something we will never understand._

"_They are starting to let people in now Toph." I explained as I leant out to the side to see what the deal was, as I did though I was shoved from behind and I turned around to see who did it only to be met with a glare from someone I swear I've met before but can't quite put my finger on it._

_He was about the same height as me, sort of on the skinny side with short curly ginger hair, he had freckles all over his face and a smug look that would make you want to just punch him fair in the mouth. He looked me up and down then raised his eyebrow, I looked beside him and behind him and noticed he was obviously with mates all around the same build if not a bit more solid than he was and all bore the soldiers haircut, and yeah they were looking at me too. _

_I ignored them and turned back around and grabbed Toph's hand to move forward, as we got closer to the door I kept thinking about the guy and his friends behind me, I know I've seen him somewhere before… but where? All his mates looked like they were in the Army, so maybe I've seen him there at basic training? _

"_Sokka, we're going in now, move your ass!" Toph's voice cut through my thoughts and I shook my head slightly, paid the entrance fee and we both made our way into the club to find ourselves a booth before it got too packed._

_Putting on my best smile I turned to face my best friend and asked "Are you ready to get your groove on girl?" I asked playfully as I noticed the DJ setting up his equipment still in the DJ booth at the front of the dance floor._

"_You better believe it meathead! Now are you going to buy me a drink or am I going to have to get someone else to buy it for me?" She asked while punching me in the arm, I swear I've got a permanent bruise there now; she's quite strong for her size!_

"_The usual I take it?" I asked, Toph is like me in more ways than one. We both share a love for meat and sarcasm as well as our fighting, her bending and my sword techniques, and of course our love for strong spirits. In this case it would be spiced rum over crushed ice. A nice hard drink that has a slight burn as it flows down into your gut and gets you absolutely slushed if you're not careful and it gives you wicked hangovers the next morning too. _

_"You betcha big fella." She said with a large smile plastered over her face as she sat down in the booth, I couldn't take my eyes off of her, she looked absolutely beautiful tonight. She had a small amount of eye shadow and liner on that really made her eye's radiate with beauty, that was the only bit of makeup she ever really wore, she had a nice green top on that hugged her body and showed off her feminine features, it flowed down to just above her waist where it flared out into a frilly kind of skirt that reached just below her waist, and she had on dark blue skinny jeans that showed off her curves and legs, she also had on a pair of black converse sneakers. It was a simple outfit but beautiful none the less._

_Myself on the other hand I had my hair up in its traditional warriors wolf tale, I wore my necklace that Toph had given me for my birthday only weeks before, It was a silver chain style necklace with a cross that had an "R" embossed in the middle of it surrounded by thorns, I had a black band T-shirt on which sort of clung to me with my faithful combat jacket over the top and a pair of loose fitting jeans and combat boots, I soon had my combat jacket off and left it in the booth, because it was literally hot as hell in here, haven't they heard of air conditioning?_

"_Well are you going to get the drinks or do you expect them to magically float over to us?" she asked raising an eyebrow with a cheeky smirk on her face. She knew I was checking her out and my cheeks flushed a light red colour._

"_Ugh I – yeah sorry, be right back!" I stuttered as I made my way to the bar for our first round of drinks. Man this place was starting to fill up real quick; I looked at a poster on the wall to see who was DJing tonight, DJ Alur3 "Go figure" I said to myself this joints gonna go off!_

A poke on the shoulder brought me back from my flashback I turned to see who had disturbed me when I come face to face with none other than Toph, "Oh ugh Morning Toph" I said as I scratched the back of my head, she had the world's best poker face happening right now.

"I knocked on your door twice and called out your name but you still didn't answer" She spoke as she fell onto my bed, dangling her legs over the side with her arms tucked up under her head.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I guess I was sort of zoned out for a while" I said trying not to let on about what I was actually thinking about, my cheeks going slightly red, I still feel awkward about last night and here she is, laying on my bed like it never happened.

"You don't say!" she said sarcastically, "Look about last night I just wanted to say so – " I cut her off here and stood up to make my way over to the bed where I sat on the edge of it.

"No Toph, don't apologize, it wasn't your fault. I was the one that let my past get the better of me when I should have let go and moved on long ago, but instead I've been letting it build up inside of me and it's stopped me from realizing my true feelings. And for that, I am sorry" as I said this I lowered my head to look at the floor, like Yue said in my dreams, it's time to let go and move on, to be happy with my life.

"So… You're not mad at me or anything?" she asked quietly while sitting up on my bed and crossing her legs.

"No Toph I'm not mad at you or anything, you haven't done anything wrong!" I chuckled a little bit, even though she puts up her tough façade around others, it's like it doesn't exist when she's around me. She's like a totally different person all together.

"Good" she said while punching me in the arm yet again "Also why is Aang sleeping on the couch?" she asked getting up off the bed and stretching until her back popped and sighing in relief as one does after a good stretch.

"I dunno" I replied, "he only walked in a few hours ago then the power went out and he crashed on the lounge before saying Katara had been sick every morning for the last week" I said as I got up and moved back over to my desk and put the papers I had been working on back into their respective folder.

"Sick in the morning, mood swings through the day… Do you think she's preg – " before I gave her the opportunity to finish her sentence I turned to face her and cut her off by quickly saying.

"She wouldn't want to be, and if she is than I'm moving out." While saying this I noticed my clock was flashing which meant the power was back on, I quickly set it to the right time again and turned my light on to lighten the room up a bit more than it was.

"Well the powers back on I think I might go for a bath" Toph said as she padded towards the door, before she left she turned around to face me and said "Oh and if you tell anyone about what happened in my room last night I will bury you 1000 feet under the fire nation capital!" before giving me her trade mark Cheshire grin and heading for the bathroom.

I watched with my mouth open slightly as she walked out of my room in her usual fashion I turned around and walked over to my coat where I had replaced the tickets, pulled them out and walked over to my dresser and put one in the top drawer and held on to the other, I walked over to my desk and opened up the drawer and pulled out an envelope with my wax and seal.

I quickly wrote on the envelope _"To miss Toph Bei Fong" _I placed the ticket inside and closed the envelope up, I heated up the wax seal and sealed the envelope. I placed the wax and the seal back in the drawer and closed it before making my way to Toph's room where I then slipped the envelope under her pillow then made for a quick exit to go get some breakfast. My stomach couldn't have agreed with me more on that call as it roared in hunger, I rubbed my gut and made my way down stairs where I could hear Aang's loud snores, and a devilish grin appeared on my face.

I walked past the lounge room where Aang was mangled on the couch, I swear that kid could sleep on a sword if he was tired enough, I padded into the kitchen and opened up the fridge to dig out some eggs and bacon, once I found them I got them out and put them on the bench I got the frying pan out and put it on the stove and lit the stove up, I went to the food cupboard and pulled some oil out as well as salt and pepper.. Hmm pepper…

I put some oil in the pan and left it to warm up, my attention then turned back to the pepper, that devilish grin made its appearance once again and I poured some pepper in my hand, I tip toed my way to where Aang was on the couch, I leant down and took a quick breath before blowing the pepper into Aangs face, I stood up and watched as he scrunched his nose and began to take breaths like he was about to sneeze.

Aang let out an almighty sneeze which sent me flying across the room and into the wall and flipped himself and the couch over I bellowed in uproarious laughter as I watched Aang sneeze again and send himself flying into the ceiling and again into the wall before he realized what was happening he sneezed once more and went flying through the front door out into the rain.

I couldn't help myself, I fell to the floor laughing as tears rolled down my face, I watched as Aang walked back inside dripping wet and still sneezing, he closed the door which luckily enough was not broken before turning to look at me and whispering angrily "You."

Still laughing I got up and ran down the hall for the laundry but before I even had a chance to run inside and lock the door, Aang air bended my ass through the back door and subsequently into the koi pond. I sat up and brushed the wet strands of hair out of my face and looked at Aang as the koi tried desperately to feed off of my ass, he was standing at the back door holding his sides in laughter.

"Hahahaha, Yo – you should see your face socks haha.." he said between laughs, he then stood up holding his finger under his nose "Aahh aahhh aaahhh CHOOOO" And there he goes ladies and gentleman, flying through the house again! I heard a thump and assumed he had run into the wall or the upturned couch.

I got up out of the pond and made my way back inside to the laundry still laughing, I grabbed a towel out of the linen closet, closed the door and got undressed, I dried myself off and wrapped the towel around my waist before putting my wet clothes into the washing basket and making my way back out into the hall again, I made my way back towards the lounge room where Aang was getting back on his feet and fixing up the lounge and pictures that had been disturbed in his sneezing attack.

Both Katara and Toph came rushing down the stairs, Katara in her dressing gown and Toph was wrapped in a towel the same as me, and Katara looked worried sick. Here we go I thought to myself.

"What on earth happened down here you two?" She asked in a tone as far from scolding as you could get… What the? I looked at Aang with a sheepish grin who looked from me back to Katara while rubbing the back of his neck.

"I ugh… I had a sneezing attack while I was asleep on the lounge and umm I somehow managed to air bend Sokka out the back… With my sneezing.. Yeah ehehe" He pulled out his goofy smile and laughed nervously.

Katara looked at me and raised an eyebrow while tapping her foot on the steps. "Sokka" She said before waving her hand around the room "did you have ANYTHING to do with this?" she asked before putting her hands on her hips and waiting for my reply.

"I umm, well maybe just a little bu – " She cut me off before I could make up a valid excuse, damn it hate it when she does that! I fidgeted under her gaze as she spoke.

"What did you do to Aang Sokka?" she asked as I watched Toph walk into the kitchen, she looked around and found the pepper with no lid on, she picked it up then immediately started laughing, Katara looked at her and said;

"Toph what could be so funny now?" her eyes scanned the kitchen and found nothing that could be laughed at until Toph spoke up.

"The pepper hahaha Sokka blew pepper into Aangs face haaahahahaha while he was sleeping hahaha" she was holding her sides and slouched forward as she tried to contain herself.

Katara looked back at me before saying "Did you Sokka? Did you really blow pepper into Aangs face?" I could see a smirk trying to fight its way through her facade and it was slowly winning.

I put on my best poker face as I said "Yes… Yes I did and it was funny" I said before I cracked up again I just couldn't help myself. Katara started laughing too and soon enough all of us were laughing at what had transpired this morning.

"I'll cook breakfast Sokka, why don't you go have a shower and put some clothes on before we go blind," Katara said, Toph started laughing at what was said, Katara turned around and said "You too Toph" With a smirk.

Toph immediately stopped laughing and adorned her poker face as her cheeks went red before quickly making her way back upstairs to get dressed. I started laughing and made my way up to the bathroom for a much needed shower, my stomach growled and I remembered the soul reason I had gone downstairs to begin with, 'that's just going to have to wait' I said to myself as I walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind me.


End file.
